Two Boys, One Girl
by UmiyyadKhan
Summary: (Twilight AU) After the event in Phoenix, Bella made a decision that will change her relationship with Edward. BxJ eventually.
1. Prologue

The discord echoes, formed by an agony cry and a noise resembled smashing metal, were heard throughout the old ballet studio. The cry was made by a young man with a blond ponytail, as he was dismembered by three other men. Strangely, not a single drop of blood was spilled, and all of them were as pale as a marble statue. While the eerie scene unfolded in the middle of the studio, another young-looking man was examined an injured girl lying on the floor like a trained doctor, assisted by a black hair girl.

"Edward," the doctor-like man called out as soon as the cry stopped abruptly, and the man with ponytail was no more than burned ashes in the fire made by his killers. "It seems that James had bitten Bella before we break in."

The unspoken words of Carlisle were, _Bella will undergoes the transform and fully becomes a vampire in three days_ and _Will this provoke a war with the Quileutes? Technically we didn't bite her, thus the treaty was not violated..._

After listening Carlisle's thoughts, Edward turned to look at Alice, their family's peeping eyes of future, she shook her head as he catching her blank vision, there was no way to know the consequences beforehand.

* * *

 _Bells was unimpressed, much to 5 years old Jake's disappointment._

 _"You're telling me," she imitated the tone used by Charlie when facing a lying suspect, "that your great-grandfather can turn into a huge wolf?"_

 _"And I can too when I'm old enough!" Jake claimed, still trying to be cool in the eyes of his new friend, "like the were...weir..."_

 _"Werewolves?"_

 _"Right, werewolves, like the werewolves in the movies," Jake paused, "but we do not bite people, more like preventing people from being bitten."_

 _"Bitten by what, vampires?"_

 _"Exactly!" Jake shouted proudly._

 _"Nah, vampires are not real, and so are werewolves."_

 _"Vampires are real, my great-grandfather even met a vampire family, dad said they called themselves the Cullens."_

 _Bella was lying on the her bed when the childhood memory was recalled, she couldn't believe the answer was there all the time, buried deeply in her mind. She had always thought it weird that Edward's family were paler than even her, even after they went hiking every sunny day. Of course, she also noticed that they never ate at lunch time._

 _And most recently, Edward managed to stop the moving van before it crushed her, despite the fact that he was too far to reach her when she saw Tyler's horrified expression in the driver seat._

I know what you are, Edward. _Bella thought to herself._ You're a vampire.

 _Unbeknownst_ _to her, the vampire in question was hiding in the tree just next to the window of her bedroom, and had just learned her realization._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

As you can see, I've change some details of the original story. For instance, Bella was not immune to Edward's "gift", at least not initially. These changes will make this story developing in a different way than in _Twilight_ , and also set on a distinct course that totally alter the story in the rest of the franchise, hope you like it.


	2. Part I: Edaward

For the past eighty-six years, Edward had little to none memory from his former human life, he remembered the name of his parents though, as well as his dream of joining the army. All these knowledge meaned nothing to him, however, to the vampire Edward Anthony Masen simply died in 1918, just three days before he was reborn into this endless new life by Carlisle's venom. All these changed when a chocolate-eyed brunette moved into Forks.

At first Edward thought he was attracted to her by her blood, to resist the blood of your "singer" was like resisting siren's call, so he travelled to Alaska in a rush. After all, drinking from your classmate at school would no doubt causing a scene, and it didn't help when the victim happened to be chief's long-time-no-see daughter. The second step was making himself able to ignore the blood thirst by getting used to the girl's scent, thus Edward accepted the pile of clothes collected by Alice without complain when he came back.

Then he made a habbit to slip into the girl's room at night, when he was confident he was strong enough to resist her blood, as long as he was well fed. It was then Edward realized not only did Bella's blood catch his attention, her appearance brought back a forgotten crush buried deep down in his human subconscious as well.

Since Edward Sr. was a successful lawyer, Masen Family was among those lucky enough to afford a pianist tutor. Miss Peterson had long brown hair like Bella, and Edward later found out that they even shared a passion on William Shakespeare's work, after taking a glimpse into latter's mind. Edward was suddenly the seventeen years old lovesick teenage all over again. He vowed to protect her from any thing, even his kind.

* * *

 _Clair de Lune_ flowed through the Cullen Mansion as well as the moonlight, while Edward drinking in all his family's thoughts.

 _Not. Again. Ah! It was just a breaking up with a dumb human girl, not the end of the world for god's sake!_

 _Wonder why Rosie is grumpy, is it because of my joke?_

 _Poor Edward, hope he find his mate as soon as possible._

 _Nothing, nada, I can't see anything from Bella's future, why I can't forsee her future anymore? WHY?_

It was Alice's frustration that actually darwing Edward's attention. Ever since the event of Phoenix, after he sucked out all James' venom, Alice, Jasper and his gift was no longer effective when it came to Bella. Carlisle thought it might be some side effect done by the venom, which was like a vaccine that make Bella immune to vampire's influence. Much worse, it also put their relationship into an awkward situation.

Before the event, since Edward could read Bella's mind like an open book, he always knew what to do without asking, and also able to avoid misreading message and making wrong move. Edward was amused when hearing Mike's fail attempt to earn Bella's attention. _Amazing, every move you just make... was doomed from beginning_ , he thought. It was only Bella's childhood memories sharing with the shifter-to-be Jacob Black that making him slightly jealous.

Yet now he could no longer penatrated her mind, and neither could Alice providing possible consequence for reference, Edward found it hard to live up to the perfect boyfriend role he had just established anymore. Their first date in Port Angeles after the event was a disaster, since neither of them talked other than ordering in that night. They used to talk all night on the phone before, but the phone calls they shared afterward, either fall into silence or arguing. Eventually the inevitable happened.

"Maybe we should both taking a break..." she said.

He ran, again, this time taking all his family with him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you all for reviewing, and sorry if you're Team ExB, it was just the idea Jake and Bells starting their family was more appealing to me, but don't worry, I'm not an Edward hater.

And to **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan** , no, it will not be a poly story, Bella will eventually be with Jacob.

While to **Jullls** and others, I'll update as soon as possile, but I was intended to make this story short, maybe two more chapters featuring Bella and Jacob's POVs. There might be a sequel told from their child or children's POV (his/her/their gender was/were yet decided).


	3. Part II: Bella

They said that high school sweethearts won't work, and usually fall apart after graduation, well, Bella's barely reached her senior year.

Throughout Bella's first seventeen years, the only boy she had called friend was Jacob Black, son of Charlie's best friend, Billy, let along starting a relationship. Actually, other than Rebecca and Rachael, Jacob's sisters, and maybe Leah Clearwater, daughter of Charlie's another best friend, Harry, there weren't other girls Bella regarded as friends before she moved in with Charlie, either.

It was not like Bella didn't get along well with her classmates, she just didn't think any of them were close enough to call friends, more like acquaintances. They were good in school, but fall apart after graduation. And usually she didn't draw attention from the majority groups, so Bella was shocked when the whole school seemed to treat her like some superstar in her first day at Forks High School.

And then there was Edward, who was rude enough that he even tried to switch every class he shared with Bella, just to avoid her, suddenly acted like a friendly guy and started a talk with Bella few days later. At first Bella was confused by his moves, and was slightly offended. But they said that when you meet "the one", falling in love with him was as nature as breathing. Slowly, she started to warm up to him, and eventually became some sort of boyfriend and girlfriend before March, even after finding out he was a vampire.

Yet it was when James and his two friends came into play, who seemed to be interested by Bella's relationship with the Cullens, especially with Edward. To protect Bella and Charlie from the harm of James and his mate Victoria, Bella was forced to use the same words her mom said to Charlie when she left him, so she could get away with the Cullens without questions. It was Charlie's hurt and worried eyes in the hospital of Phoenix made Bella realized how much she had upset her dad, in the name of protecting him.

Bella had tried hard to make up with her dad by spending more time with him, watching baseball games despite she still couldn't figure out the rules. In the process, her relationship with others also improved, she was now reconnecting with old friends like Leah, and making new friends like Angela Webber of Forks High. It was then Bella found out how she had given her entire free time to Edward and his family before, and how needy he was. And to make the things worse, Bella found herself tired of Edward's company, she thought she still loving him, just needing to sort out something before moving into next stage.

After numerous ended-up-in-argument phone calls, Bella suggested both of them taking a break in their relationship. At first Edward agreed, Bella soon found out from her dad that the family were moving, however. Edward dropped out from school after the day Bella told him her decision, he didn't reply her calls either. After learned that the Cullens were leaving Forks, Bella drove to the mansion, only to found an abandoned house with no indications that someone had lived here not long ago, it was like they never exist.

Bella was shocked, then started to cry for the loss of her first love, for few hours, before went back home preparing dinner for her dad.

* * *

Bella was preparing a big dinner for her dad's birthday when Leah called, who had now been her best friend after dumping by Edward few months ago.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Leah voice cracked. _Bad news alert_ , Bella thought.

"Yes?"

"Embry... Embry fucking Call dumped me!" Then the dam had collapsed.

Bella managed to calm Leah enough and persuaded her to come over and talk. Embry Call was one of Jacob's best friends, and Leah was one year older than Bella, so it made him about four years younger than Leah, Embry was more mature than some same-aged teens though, at least that was what Leah told Bella. According to Leah, it was always Embry and his mom, his dad was an unknown Quileute who was possibly married when he got Embry's mom pregnant.

From between Leah's endless sobbing and cursing, it seemed recently, after Embry's sixteen years old birthday, he absented from school and went missing for two weeks, and when he came back, he refused to talk about his odd behavior and distanced himself from Leah. Leah was beyond mad when she finished her story, and made Bella tagging along in her journey to "hunt down fucking Call and beat the shit out of him".

The girls eventually located Embry's bike at Jacob's home, and Leah suggested they investigating the garage first, since Embry and Jacob, along with their other best friend, Quil, always spending time together fixing bikes and cars. As they were circling around the garage, the girls were alerted by a rustle in the woods near the house, before three half-naked men emerging from the woods. Bella recognized one of them was Embry, it was the biggest and most muscular man that earned most of her attetion, though. When their eyes met, Bella felt dizzy as the ground on which she stood seemed moving, and before either Leah or the men could catch her, she hit her head on the ground and passed out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thanks for reviewing!

And to **Filipinagirl04** and others, yes Jacob imprinted on Bella, the concept of imprinting, however, would be slightly altered in my fanfic, you'll find out more in the next chapter, narrating in Jacob's POV.


	4. Part III: Jacob

The silence in the deep forest that surrounding La Push was abruptly interrupted by a wild-looked red-haired woman, who had three wolves chasing hot on her trail. When looking closer, one could easily tell that the woman was extremely pale in skin, while the wolves were too huge to be a normal grey wolf, and they were moving in a high speed that human eyes could hardly keep track on. The chase ended when the woman jumped into the Pacific from a cliff cutting through the edge of the forest.

 _Fucking leech. Escape again. Unacceptable._

 _What's the plan now, boss?_ The brown-furred wolf turned his huge head toward the biggest wolf in the trio.

 _Sam, you're in charge after I phase back, take Jared and Paul with you to do patrolling, it seems that red-headed had escaped, again. Embry, Quil, you'll phase back with me, meet me at my house._

The two other wolves, along with their other three brothers, who were now running patrol around La Push and Forks, submitted to the order issued by the reddish wolf. After the wolf hiding into the woods, the wolf shook violently and suddenly a naked Jacob Black was standing on the ground that previously occupied by the wolf.

* * *

Jacob Black's life had been turned upside down, after the tribal ceremony held by the elders for him and other sixteen-years-old-to-be. He and his best friend Quil, as well as Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, were summoned to Quil's grandfather, Old Quil's house. He was surprised to find his other friend, Embry was there, too. Since Embry's mother was a Makah, and his father's identity was unbeknown to the rest of the tribe, he was seemed as outsider by some of the old-fashioned elders, so he was banished from the ceremony held earlier that night as well.

His father, as hereditary chief of the Quileutes, began to tell the story of spirit worriers, and how Taha Aki, the last spirit warrior obtained the shifting form of wolf, while Quil's grandfather preparing some unique herbs in the kitchen. Then they were led by Old Quil and Harry, his father's friend into the woods, they were met by Sam Uley, a senior there. Old Quil asked them stripping all their cloth and offer a herbal drink to the five of them, it was after drinking the herb Jacob morphed into his spirit wolf for the first time.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!" Leah shouted. "And what are you going to do with Bella?"

"Embry, take your girlfriend outside. Quil, help me move Bella to my room."

After they placed Bella on Jacob's bed, and made her warm enough in case she caught cold, Jacob and Quil came to the living room to talk, with Leah's high-pitched scream drowning out Embry's frustrated voice in the backyard.

"So do you think that is...?" Jacob nodded at Quil's unasked question.

After taking on the role of protector of their tribe, also assuming the Alpha position of the newly formed wolf pack, a hereditary place passed down by his father, Jacob discovered from his dad that, like every Alphas before him, including his dad, he would "imprint" on a certain girl who would bring strong traits into the gene pool of the wolves, a privilege that didn't share with other non-Alpha wolves, in order to make the next pack stronger.

"But why Bella...?" Quil mumbled to himself, rather than asking Jacob.

Bella Swan was one of childhood friends of Jacob, and he used to have crush on her, but it never turned into something more, for she hooked up with the Cullen boy as soon as she moved back to Forks. This involvement with leeches alone would no doubt making her one of the most unwelcome person to the tribe, not to mention that Bella was as pale as any "paleface" could be, and if how those old fools treated Embry before he phased was any indication, _guess they would be thrilled when learning Bella's future roles in the tribe_ , Jacob thought sarcastically.

Suddenly a fiber-tearing sound was heard, made the Alpha and his pack brother came out of the house to investigate, only to find a black-spotted wolf and a smaller grey wolf wrestling in the backyard, with shreds of clothes raining down around both of the wolves.

Meanwhile, Bella was waking up to the noise sounded like animal snarling.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

To my knowledge, there were only one Alpha pair could mate in a wild wolf pack, while the Alpha male kept the other males from mating, and the Alpha female kept the other females from giving birth, and if any non-Alpha female did produce puppies, the puppies would be killed eventually (though some exception were observed). Since most of the Quileute wolf pack memebrs first depicted in Stephenie Meyer's _New Moon_ were males, and imprints were "supposed" to be rare in the earliest introduction, I think it's reasonable to twist imprint into a privilege only preserved in the lineage of Alpha. Yet it's only my opinion on imprint, if you have different ideas, feel free to share in the reviews.

To **Filipinagirl04** and **orchidluv** , thanks for your reviews on every chapters in the story, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews. :)


	5. Part IV: Bella

Bella was standing at a meadow, of which she was convinced located in middle of the forest surrounding Forks and La Push, with nobody but Edward Cullen.

"We're leaving," he said.

 _We? Who are we?_

"Leaving without you." _Why?_

"You're not good enough, for me." _You said that you love me!_ Bella accused.

"You're merely human, who would age and die while I remain forever young." _Then bite me, change me!_ She pleaded.

"What about your father, and us?" Bella turned and found a smallish gray wolf approaching, with more wolves hiding in the forest, watching.

 _Us? Who are you?_

"You know who we are." The wolf replied with Leah's voice.

It was then a reddish-furred, also the biggest wolf stepping out of the shadow.

 _"Do you want to hear some scary stories, Bells?"_

 _"Legends said that our people were descended from wolves."_

 _"My great-grandfather, Ephraim, was a wolf."_

"Bells," the wolf said in a familiar deep voice with authority, which startled Bella and dragged her back from the childhood memories, "I am a wolf."

* * *

Bella found herself awaken in someone's bed, _who smelt like pine woods and first rain_ , she suddenly felt like a perv enjoying some unknown person's scent and flushed. Turning around, it looked like the room was covered by car and motorcycle posters, it was then she remembered whose house she was visiting before losing conscious.

 _Jacob Black_

Although Jacob was a boy, Bella always found herself most comfortable with his company among other children of Black family when younger. Despite she was friend with Rebecca and Rachael, she was easily bored by the older girls' doll-playing games. Then she would be rescued by Jacob, and together, sometimes along with Leah, her younger brother Seth, or Jacob's cousin and friend Quil, they would go into the woods and starting an adventure, usually ended up scolded by both their parents for wandering around.

After Bella made Charlie visiting her in California or Texas, instead of she came to Forks in summer, she sort of lost contact with the Blacks and Clearwaters. When she moved in with her dad, she learned that her ancient yet trusty Chevy, a gift from her dad for moving in, was repaired by Jacob, and had met the boy several time when Billy came and watched games with Charlie, except that they never rebuild their former friendship, even after she had reconnected with Leah.

 _Leah, I was with Leah on her journey of "finding Embry", wonder where she is?_

Bella carefully landed her feet on the floor, preventing herself both from her clumsy nature, and stepping into stuffs scattered all around Jacob's room. She wondered whether boy's room was always looked like these. _Guess yes_

Walking downstair, Bella felt like the Goldilocks who was intruding the house of three bears. She found one of the three men she saw previously sitting in the sofa, who smirked seductively at her when she came into the room.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Bella tried to recall who the man is.

"Er... hi... Quil, you're Quil, right?"

"Yes ma'am, what can I do for you, Quil Ateara here is under your service." _How charming!_ Bella thought sarcastically.

"Where is Leah? I want to talk to her."

"Leah was... er... she was..." he frowned, "right, she was not feeling well, so Jacob and Embry took her home."

"Oh, how was she?"

"Bad, very bad, you should probably stay in here than go to her place."

"Oh okay, I should probably go home, Charlie would be home soon." Bella started walking toward the door before being stopped by Quil.

"No, no, no, you should stay here, Jake wants to speak to you."

"I'm sure whatever he needs to say, he can talks to me later tonight." She was beginning to feel irritated when Quil blocked her way.

"Quil Ateara, move, or I swear I'm gonna call my father to come here and arrest you for deprivation of my personal liberty."

"You won't."

"Try me." Bella took out her phone.

"Please Bella, it's important." Quil pleaded desperately.

"What's important?"

"I can't tell you," Bella started to dial the numbers, "alright, alright, I'll tell you, don't call Charlie." Quil put his hands up frustratedly, "Jacob would kill me for this," he muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Oh no, Quil will be in deep shit when Jacob finds out what he had told her about imrpint!

By the way, the characters of the wolves will be more like those in the fan fictions I enjoyed, than in the original _Twilight_ saga, since apart from Jacob, other wolves were like background characters even in _New Moon_ , so I really can't find any reference in the books to build their personalities in my fanfic.

And to **Filipinagirl04** , I guess that was the original ideas when Stephenie Meyer introducing imprint in the books, I'm, however, a much less romantic guy LOL, still thank for the review :)


	6. Part V: Jacob

Jacob found himself in the middle of couple arguing after phasing into his wolf.

 _If you truly cared me, you will not ignore my calls, I've called you like for what, thousand fucking time!_

 _Honey please, I was working on some tribal stuffs at Jake or Quil's place_

 _Damn you Call, don't you dare lying to me, I saw you with Casanova Lahote at First Beach that day!_

And between the mental shouting the couple shared, Jacob could picked up some inner tone in other wolves' mind.

 _She called you Casanova Lahote, you should print it on your shirt_

 _Fuck you Cameron!_

Even Sam, the oldest member and one of the maturest in this bunch of childish teenagers, was picturing himself having popcorn on Billy's sofa in human form. _Seriously, dudes?_ Jacob felt defeated, it seemed he was the voice of reason in this drama.

 _Calm down guys, we should now help Leah phasing back into human._ Jacob was interrupted by Leah, who was suddenly aware of others' presence.

 _Shut up Black! And why can I hear you in my mind?_

Then she found herself now facing a _fucking_ huge head of wolf, rather than her boyfriend's _damned_ face, _and why are you a wolf now, Lothario Call?_

The other guys whistled as Jacob mentally made a facepalm.

 _If only I could go back to Bells and never give a fuck to this mess..._

 _Wait, who's Bells?_

 _Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter_

 _Oh, Chief Swan_

 _Yeah, and by how often you got yourself into troubles, I'm surprised that you haven't met her in Forks Police Station_

 _God damn it Cameron, just because you've got a mouth, doesn't mean you should speak!_

 _Hold on a second, you imprinted on her?_

 _Holy crap, you imprinted on the leech lover?_

 _What do you mean Bella was Jacob's imprint?_ Even Leah was more curious than furious now. _What is an imprint?_

 _It means Jacob should fuck her to make puppies!_

* * *

After ordering Jared and Paul to shut their mouth, and with Sam and Embry's helps, Jacob was finally managing to calm Leah down enough so she could phased back, which was an even more challenging task thanked to Paul. Leah freaked out and exploded into the wolf again when she found out she was totally naked, so Embry ran to his house to retrieve some spared clothes for hers.

When Jacob finally returned to his house, it was already midnight. Quil silently opened the door for him and quickly stepped aside, Jacob was about to question about his friend's odd behavior when his father called out for him, who was watching baseball games with Charlie on the sofa.

"She's in the kitchen." Billy said and winked at his son, while Charlie just gave him an encouraging smile.

Bella turned to face Jacob when he came in, her face was unreadable. _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?_

"Hi Bells."

"Quil said you have something to tell me."

"Right."

"What is it?"

"Er... you probably had heard that our people were descended from wolves." Jacob scratched his head, and started explaining awkwardly.

"An-huh."

"Actually," Jacob paused, "we are the wolves."

Jacob spent next half of hours to give Bella a brief review on the "real" version of Quileute legends before she interrupted.

"Why sharing these with me, when it seems like some tribal secrets of your people?"

"Cause you're my imprint." Jacob blurted out without thinking. _Shit, I didn't plan on telling her so soon_ _._

"So I heard, what is it? Quil refused to tell me more."

 _He already told her? I swear Ateara would be a dead wolf like Lahote when I'm done with them!_

Another ten minutes passed when Jacob explained the concept of imprint to Bella, of course not included the fuck-to-make-puppies parts.

"You're stuck with me, then, whether you love me or not." Bella was hanging her head down when Jacob finished, her tone was sad. _Wow, where did that come from?_

"What?"

"You're stuck with me because I'm your meaning of living after you imprinting on me."

"It's not like that," Jacob protested, "I love you."

"You're saying that because you have to."

"No Bells, I've been loving you since we were young," Jacob's face was reddened after he confessed his crush on Bella.

"Believe me Bells," Jacob held Bella's shoulders in his huge hands and made her facing him, "it was always you who I loved, even before I discovered I could turned into a wolf few months ago."

There was an awkward silence between them before Bella finally spoke.

"Prove it, then."

"Huh?" _What now?_

"Kiss me," Bella blushed, "imprint or not, just kiss me to show you do care me," she whispered.

So Jacob complied.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, I should probably change the rating from T to M, I guess the cursing words in this chapter is as many as it is allowed in a T-rating fanfiction.

Since Laurent had been killed by the wolves long before now, so there's no way for Bella to learn about Victoria's revenge, let along telling the pack about her, the next chapter would be told by a new born vampire in Seattle, probably my favorite vampire in the franchise. Also, since Edward is one of the main character in my original idea, he will appeared in the next chapters as well.

Hope you like it, and thank again for all the reviews and favorites and follows.


	7. Seattle

Diego knew he was doomed when Riley grabbed him from behind, and made him kneeling before the red-haired woman. _Bree was right, he_ thought, _Biers can't be trusted._

Growing up in the dark corner of big cities like Los Angeles or Portland, Diego was usually able to avoid troubles, even managed to save up money for himself and Pedro, his younger brother, by working part time jobs while attending high school, for the brothers had planned to go to college when older. But then Pedro got involved in the local gangs in Portland, and was killed in the initiation ritual, on the day he turned sixteen.

Diego knew he was making a mistake even then, but it was only as much an eighteen years old teenager could tolerate. So he found the one who convinced Pedro to join, and killed the gangster with the latter's gun, only to be cornered by other gangsters after work the next day. When Riley Biers asked him if Diego wanted to be changed, after he brutally slaughtered all the gangsters in the dark alley, Diego agreed without second thoughts, Diego was so angry that all he thought about was how he could finish off all the gangsters throughout the world, with this new-found vampire strength.

It was until three days later he found himself in the other dark corner of Seattle, and babysitting other newborns, as well as preventing them from tearing each others apart when Riley didn't seem to care, were totally not Diego signed up for. Although some good things did happen, for he had found Bree, a new born he cared as a little sister, and Fred, another new born that had became his best friend in this life in the past few months, _and now they'll never know what happen to me, would they?_

The next thing Diego knew was the woman ripping his head off and the world went black.

* * *

Diego was slowly regaining conscious when his vampire body rebuilt himself together. Through his enhanced eyesight, he could see that Riley and the red-haired woman were now fighting with three newcomers, whose eyes were golden instead of crimson red like himself and other newborns. Realizing it might be his second chance to live, Diego wasted no time to go finding Bree and Fred.

He found Bree in the usual spot reading near Fred. Bree smiled and waved at him before seemed to be shocked by his appearance, it was then he discovered that while his body were rebuilt, his cloths weren't, Diego was sure he would blush if he were human.

 _What happened to your cloths? Why are you... naked?_ Bree asked him with their made-up body language, while Fred looked between their exchanging curiously.

 _There's no time for that, I'll explain later, we're leaving now, something's happening._ Bree nodded and motioned for Fred to leave.

After silently leaving the warehouse unnoticed, Fred led them to an abandoned buildings near Seattle Aquarium he found when working at the Aquarium last year. As soon as they reached the building, they found another three golden-eyed vampires there, waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and this is Alice." Carlisle greeted them friendly and introduced them to his family.

"You must be hungry," Esme said while handed out blood bags toward the three newborns, then gave Diego a pair of jeans and shirt, "and you can wear my son, Jasper's old clothes."

"You are the Cullens," Diego recognized them and said, "but we were told that you are the enemy."

"Well, it seems that what you had been told was wrong," Alice claimed excitedly, "for I've seen me and Bree here becoming best friend and going shopping at Fifth Avenue in the future!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

For those who had no idea who Diego, Bree and Fred were, they were characters appeared in _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_ , a novella told in Bree Tanner's POV, a new born appeared at nearly the end of _Eclipse_ , who surrendered to the Cullens before being executed by the Volturi. And as I had explained in the previous chapter, Diego is my favorite vampire character in the novel series, so I feel I should including him in my fanfiction, hope you like it!

And also, as I had mentioned, Laurent never warned Bella about Victoria, so the wolves and Bella were all in the dark about Victoria/red-headed and her newborn army in Seattle. At first I thought I would either let the wolves taking care of him before he met Bella, or gave hints in the previous chapters that Victoria didn't find him and he was at Denali all the time, but I guessed I somehow forgot about him LOL.

And to **Filipinagirl04** , no the Cullens would not return to Forks in several decades, for people might recognize them and cause unwanted notices, also they have three newborns to take care for now.

To **orchidluv** , I hope I didn't make Bella accepting imprint too easy...? It was just that I want my story to be simple yet reasonable.


	8. Part VI: Edward

While most of the vampires lived as nomads, there were some, like the Cullens, lived as a coven, and above them all were the vampire aristocrats. The most ancient one was the Aegyptus coven, and then there was the Dacia coven. Legends said that the Egyptian and the Romanian fought for the domination of the vampire world, centuries before the rise of Volturi.

The Volturi coven leaders ruled as Triumvirate, with Aro acted as senior leader and ruler of American vampires, Marcus as ruler of Europe and Africa, while Caius ruled the Asia. When the rumors of a vampire army was made in Seattle reached Aro's court in New York, Aro sent Demetri to find the Cullens, the largest known coven on the Pacific Coast, led by one of Aro's 'friends'.

At first Carlisle just agreed to investigate, after they discovered the purpose behind the vampire army, the Cullens, however, soon decided that they should destroy the army first before Aro took actions. With Alice's vision, the plan was to kill Victoria and her deputy first, then the army, so Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sent to destroy Victoria. In Alice's vision she also saw three of the newborns, Diego, Bree and Fred, would eventually join the Cullens.

When Edward and his brothers joined with the rest of the family, after took down the newborns one by one outside the warehouse at Seattle, he soon found out that although Alice could see Fred's future, Jasper's and his power seemed not able to penetrate the newborn's mind. When learned about Fred's gift from Bree, Carlisle deduced that maybe not only could the newborn's power repulsed other vampires, also direct mental invasion from other vampires' gift.

While Carlisle, Esme and Alice introduced Diego and Bree into their 'vegetarian' life style, Fred always tagged along with Edward in his hunting trip. The two of them soon became friends, and without his mind-reading power, it was the first time Edward experienced some sort of normalcy in a relationship, in the ninety years after he was brought into the vampire world.

* * *

While Fred was engulfed in his piles of papers on oceanography, _Clair de Lune_ flowed through the entire house. Since the other Cullens either going out for date, or busily travelling around the world, Edward and Fred were the only two left home alone in the Valentine's day.

"Well er... I don't want to sound intruding, just curious about whether you had been in a relationship before or after transformation?" Fred asked, still looking at his papers.

The piano stopped and Fred looked up.

"No, I was told not to date before married," Edward sighed, "besides I've never met the right girl in my human life."

"Me neither, my friends always joked about how I lived my life as a monk," Fred chuckled at the memories, "they even set up blind dates for me, but none of them were the one though I'm afraid."

"Although I did date a girl in Forks." Edward paused. "Do you remembered why you were transformed and recruited?"

"Well... something about an evil vampire coven that had golden eyes and teenage mutant wolves?"

"More precisely it was about the human girl I dated."

So Edward started to talk about Bella for the first time since they broke up.

"But don't you think that, no offense, you were drawn to her because of she was your singer?" After heard about Edward's story, Fred couldn't help but asked.

"That's okay, to be honest after I thought about it, maybe she was drawn to me by my vampire nature, something that attracted our human preys like siren's call." Edward closed the fallboard and started pacing around the living room.

"But I just can't let go the feelings that I was making a mistake by leaving her abruptly, I had thought it was for the best, now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to her?"

"Maybe."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, in the next chapters, Edward would be back and talk to Bella in Forks. Since the first part of this story (Chapter 1-5) was about the beginning of Jacob and Bella's relationship, the main theme of the second part (Chapter 6-10) will be the ending of Edward and Bella's relationship. The next chapter will be told in Bella's POV.

By the way, the Volturi Triumvirate was derived from the Tetrarchy system of Roman Empire created by Diocletian (r. 284-305) in the late 3rd century. I found it interesting that the Tetrarchy emperors either chose the name Gaius or Marcus, similar to Caius and Marcus. Hope you like it!


	9. Part VII: Bella

Five years ago when the Cullens left Forks all of a sudden, Bella had thought her links to the supernatural world were completely cut off, yet just few months later, she found that another mystical creature had crawled into her life secretly. The difference was that unlike the last time, when it was Bella who pieced together the secrets of Edward, this time Jacob pretty much dumped all the information about himself into her head.

At first Bella had doubted that Jacob's confession of love was an effect of the imprinting, hell she even wondered if she was good enough to be loved, or she was able to love anyone, after Edward left her. But Leah, who she found out later was also a wolf, assured her that while most of the things in the boy's mind were far from innocent, Jacob did loved her with all his heart. Also the first kiss Jacob gave her at that fateful night truly was something.

" _Prove it, then._ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _Kiss me, imprint or not, just kiss me to show you do care me._ "

In her past relationship with Edward, whenever Bella asked the vampire boy to kiss her, he only kissed her on her forehead, claiming the lips were too close to her neck, and his vampire instinct might kick in in the process. It always frustrated Bella, she felt as if she was the only one that had faith in their relationship, for Edward clearly didn't think their love was enough to suppress his blood lust.

Yet with Jacob all Bella had to do was ask, no need to worry about eating her or being eaten by him, it was like they were normal couple, not wolf boy with vampire girl. In the middle of the kiss they shared, Bella opened her eyes, only to find a small boy looking at her. His skin was as tanned as Jacob's, his hair was black, though one could see there were some brown between the strands. His brown eyes stared into hers, while a Jacobish smile slowly appeared on his face.

Bella had never been a big fan about having child, let along marriage before, the little boy's smile changed her mind nevertheless. It was at that moment Bella realized what she would have to give up, if Edward didn't leave. The thought of never having kid of her own almost made her heartbroken. Bella later thought it was the moment when she finally let go of Edward.

* * *

After graduating from the college with a degree in literature, Bella came back Forks with Leah, who acted as her roommate as well as 'guarding dog', as she'd sometimes refer herself to, while also obtained a degree in veterinary medicine in the same college. Charlie immediately made arrangement for her to be English teacher at her former high school, while the wolves built her a 'new' VW Rabbit for transportation as a coming back gift. Since the school would not be opened until September, Bella resumed her old part time job at the Newton's in the summer.

Her old high school classmate Mike Newton was the most excited person, after Charlie and the pack, when hearing about Bella's coming back, and had tried to ask her out for a date, since the first day she stepped into Newton's Olympic Outfitters after graduation. Jacob soon learned about it and immediately took actions. The next days Bella was escorted by different wolf each day at work, until Bella went down to La Push and gave her overprotective boyfriend a piece of her mind. Mike got the message, though.

Though Bella was annoyed by Mike's frequently flirting at first, she was soon bored by his silent treatment, who seemed starting to avoid her like she had got Ebola. Since most of the customers just grabbed the supplies and paid for them, and those did talk always talked about hiking trips that had never interested Bella, she hated that September was not quick enough for her liking.

It was in mid-July a pale customer walked into the shop. Neither Bella nor Mike noticed the customer initially, as both of them were fully occupied by their works. The customer watched as Bella placed all the newly shipped supplies on the cabinet, until she finally raised her head and met her brown eyes with his golden ones.

"Hi, Bella."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Since I'm not familiar to the college in US, I'm not sure whether there was any college that provides both degrees (literature and veterinary medicine) or not, so I just made it up LOL. Although I've got my bachelor degree from a college that did provide both in Taiwan.

Also at this point in my story, Bella would reach her 23 in two months, while Jacob had already past his 20, if you're wondering.

Thanks for reviews!


	10. Part VIII: Edward

It was a last minute decision that Edward decided to go back to Forks, in the midst of a solo hunting trip several months after his chat with Fred. He texted Carlisle about his plan while crossing the border of Washington state.

Edward came to Forks High School first, only to realize that it was July and the semester was not yet started. Next he went to Swan residence, neither Bella nor Charlie was home though. Since the house was empty, Edward let himself into Bella's room like he did in the past. Sitting on the rock chair he used to occupy, Edward found that although most of the things remain like they were before, there were few more photos added on Bella's desk. Edward felt a pang of pain and jealous when he saw Bella was hugged by a pair of dark-skinned arms in one of those photos, _Jacob Black_

Since vampires were immortal, time meant nothing to Edward, yet he did realize he had left Bella for a long time, and the possibility of Bella moving on did cross his mind when he was heading for Forks. Still the thought of Bella being with other man, one who happened to be a vampire-hating shape-shifter, was too much for Edward. As soon as Edward bolted out the window, he let out his frustration and anger on the tree near Bella's window and nearly smashed it.

A sandy-furred wolf watched as Edward hit the tree again and again in fury silently nearby.

* * *

"Hi, Bella." After easing off his rage at the backyard of Charlie Swan, Edward eventually found Bella at Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Edward watched as Bella slowly stood up and met her eyes with his, gone was the pale and shy high school girl he left long time ago, Bella now seemed more tanned and confident. The pair of brown eyes blinked in confuse before Bella recognized Edward.

"Er... hi..., Edward?"

Then the awkward silence fell between them, before Edward said, "it has been a long time." Bella nodded absently.

 _Who is this guy? He seemed familiar though... maybe I should interfere?_

"Walk with me?" Edward caught Mike's thought and decided it would be better without an eavesdropper.

"Look Edward," Bella finally recovered from the initial shock, and threw him an irritated look and said, "I'm at work."

"Maybe later?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great, I'll be in my car." And before Bella could reply, Edward left.

* * *

Bella's shift ended hours later, Edward immediately came out of his Volvo and opened the door for her, but she declined his invite.

"Look Edward, I don't know why you suddenly appear after all these years..." Bella was interrupted by Edward.

"It seemed there are misunderstandings between us, but we can talk about these at our dinner at Port Angeles."

"You're right, There were misunderstandings," Bella emphasized the word 'were', "although there's no need to make it a date. If you came here to talk, we can talk here."

"Besides, I now have a boyfriend." Bella showed Edward her bracelet on her left wrist, with a carved wolf attached on it.

"Please Bella, please reconsider, I was wrong to leave you, I thought you were breaking up with me, I was too in love with you to bear it!"

"I was not going to break up with you..." Bella was annoyed that Edward interrupted again.

"You don't know what your boyfriend..." Edward uttered the word 'boyfriend' like it was venom, "...and his friends are, they'll hurt you, they're dangerous!"

"And here's where you were wrong. First of all, I'm fully awared that they running naked in wolf forms hunting down human-blood-drinking vampires in the forest, I know more than you gave credits."

"Secondly, it was you who hurt me badly enough five years ago, because you were too in love with me, ha!"

"And third, don't you think it's a little hypocrite to accuse others of dangerous, when you're a vampire who could easily kill me at any second, like you had claimed in the past?"

"Bella..." Edward raised his hand as if he wanted to stroke her hair, but Bella stopped him.

"No Edward, I ain't gonna say it twice: I got it that you love me, hell I loved you too for a while, but I've changed, I've moved on, sorry."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So Bella finally said it and completely moved on from Edward, wonder how Edward will react to her confession? I'm so evil LOL

In fact I had planned to make this confession happened back in Chapter 4, where Bella had dreamed about the Cullens' departure and the pack. But I realized it might be too soon for Bella to move on from Edward, when I was editing the draft, and removed it. I hope Bella's confession was reasonable enough here though.

To **Filipinagirl04** , I'm sorry to disappoint you by brought back Edward instead of his sister. It was just that when I was reading the books, I found that every time when Bella had decided something from herself, it seemed Edward always managed to talk her out of it, especially in _Eclipse_. So I thought it might be better to let Bella facing Edward in person and told him no, if I wanted to make her character stronger. Hope you like it!


	11. Part IX: Bella

Bella was placing the newly shipped supplies on the cabinet when she felt someone standing near her, she raised her head and found familiar golden eyes stared down at her. "Hi, Bella." The man greeted her in a voice Bella hadn't heard from for nearly five years...

"Er... hi..., Edward?"

Both Bella and Edward stood awkwardly facing each other, it was not like you could meet your ex after five years at your working place everyday.

"It has been a long time."

Bella nodded, as she was still in shock.

"Walk with me?" It was then Bella realized she was still at work after the initial shock wore off.

"Look Edward, I'm at work."

"Maybe later?"

"Uh-huh." Bella answered carelessly. _Why he's back in Forks, why now, after all these years?_ She thought to herself.

"Great, I'll be in my car." Edward said excitedly.

Before Bella could reply, Edward left. _What the...?_

"Hey Bella, need some help?" Mike suddenly appeared next to her and asked worriedly, "who is he, by the way? He does seemed familiar..." he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Nobody, just some classmate at college, thanks anyway." Not wanted Mike to recognize Edward or do something stupid, Bella answered dismissively.

When Mike left and Bella was about to resume her work, her phone rang, it was Leah.

* * *

Before Bella had time digesting the fact that Edward was now back in town, Leah's call dropped an even larger bomb, it seemed that Seth had found Edward slipping into Charlie's house, then punching furiously at the tree Jacob used to climb into her room at night. Before ended up the call, Bella asked the Leah to keep it from Jacob, for she didn't want her ridiculously hotheaded boyfriend to kill her ex, not yet.

When Bella first caught Edward watching her in her sleep, she was a little annoyed, but she soon got over it like it was nothing. She didn't give another thought about that, even after he left, until one night Jacob teased her about not closing the window, as if she was expected someone. Although Bella didn't say anything and just shrug it off and close the window at once, she nearly got a panic attack inside at that moment, as she was starting to realize how many personal boundaries she had given up unintentionally, when she was with Edward.

And now, after disappearing for five long years, not only he came back like nothing bad had happened between them, but he still came in and out her room like he owned the place, _like he owned HER!_ It suddenly dawned on her that she always ate foods that Edward thought was good to her, always dressed in some dress given to her by Alice that Edward saw proper, always went places that Edward wanted her to go. She was like, _what did the blonde nomad said? A pet, right,_ a pet kept by him, by his family. Bella suddenly felt so nausea and disgusted that she made a beeline into the staff restroom. When she came out, Bella was greeted by Mike's worried face, she took Mike's offer to cover her shift, and decided to face the vampire before going home and rest.

* * *

"Look Edward, I don't know why you suddenly appear after all these years..." Bella was interrupted by Edward.

"It seemed there are misunderstandings between us, but we can talk about these at our dinner at Port Angeles." _Is this guy seriouly?_

Although she was now completely irritated, Bella still managed to talk calmly without causing a scene. She nearly lost it when Edward accused the pack of dangerous. _Seriously, A vampire talking about dangerous?_

"No Edward, I ain't gonna say it twice: I got it that you love me, hell I loved you too for a while, but I've changed, I've moved on, sorry."

After an awkward silence, Edward chuckled sadly and said, "well then, I guess that's it, we're finally breaking up?"

"Actually, before I was caught up into jealousy seeing you and this Jacob Black as couple, I was coming here to apologize. I guess I did hurt you when I made my family leaving with me unnoticed. I am not asking for your forgiveness, at least I don't think I am, I guess I just need to apologize to you. I'm sorry, Isabella Marie Swan, for everything."

Edward used his right hand to bring Bella's to his face and kissed her hand.

"Goodbye, Bella." Then he got in his car and left.

 _Even when he did come back after five long years, he still do what he think or want._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well, I guess mind-reading gifted vampire or not, Edward needs some tips for how to maintain a relationship, he's mentally a seventeen years old boy that had zero experience about girls after all. Though not a Team Edward, I'm not an Edward hater either, as I had claimed in previous chapters, and since I want to keep the story simple, there will be no dark Edward who comes back to steal Bella away. He might show up again with his family in the direct sequels of this story, the story of Edward and Bella, however, ends in this chapter. It's not like Bella could tolerate his family treating her like a pet either LOL


	12. Part X: Jacob

"The clock won't move more quickly even if you look at it every fucking ten seconds!" Embry barked when Jacob checked the clock for the twentieth time since quarter past three, "and get your sorry ass here to help me with this damned car!"

Growing up, Jacob, Quil and Embry had always dreamed about opening their own automobile repair shop. As soon as they graduated from high school, they opened up Ateara, Black and Call's hospital for cars and bikes (or nicknamed as ABC hospital by Quil) between La Push and Forks, with funds from Billy and Charlie. With the extra help from other members in the pack, ABC hospital was now known as one of the best automobile repair shop in Olympic Peninsula.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Usually Jacob was the most concentrated mechanic in ABC hospital, the reason behind his anxiety today was because he was going to propose Bella tonight.

Six and half years ago, just few months after he phased and accepted the position of Alpha, when confronted by Embry's girlfriend Leah at the backyard of his house, Jacob had imprinted on his childhood crush Bella. The only problem was that she was a pale face, who also had history with leeches that signed treaty with his own great grandfather, a century ago. The pack, although some referred Bella as leech lover at first, accepted her as their own, after got a taste on her cooking skills. The elders were another story, however.

Elders that belonged to former packs, led by his father or ancestors, accepted the imprint as soon as they learned about it, after all, imprint was imprint. Some of the non-pack elders though, whether they knew about the existent of the wolf pack or not, still considered Bella as an outsider, some even went as far as badmouthed her in front of Billy, _like my father could even hate the girl, she was his best friend's daughter for god's sake_ , it was not until the oldest elder Old Quil who told them to shut their mouth that they dropped the issue.

The pack was going to throw a bonfire at the beach tonight, unbeknownst to Bella was that Jacob also planned on asking her to marry him at the same party, in front of both of their dads and the whole pack. Though Jacob had already known that Bella would said yes, he was nervous.

"I swear that if you don't come back from whatever fucking la la land you were in now, I'm gonna smash this wrench into your ugly face, and personally tell Bella an accident happened that a god damned Humvee landed on you!"

* * *

"I don't believe it." Jacob watched and listened as Bella giggled with Leah, "the play boy in the pack proposed our Rach? Oh come on, you must be kidding!"

Rachael Black was one of the twin sisters of Jacob, and had been dated Paul Lahote since she moved back to La Push four years ago. Although Paul was a well known womanizer before, it seemed that Rachael had ways to put her man in check. _Doesn't mean I'm ready to have him as my brother-in-law_ , Jacob thought sourly. Paul had been the most difficult wolf in Jacob's pack since day one, though they had managed to remain civil recently for Rachael's sake.

"It's true! Paul was even going to cry when Rach didn't answer his proposal at first, can you imagine the biggest asshole in La Push crying like a baby?"

Turning his mother's wedding ring in his pocket, Jacob was nervous again. _What if she says no, please make she says yes..._

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jacob's thought was interrupted by Quil.

"He's worrying about Bella's reaction, moron." Embry rolled his eyes as he walking past them to join his girlfriend.

"Don't worry boss, there is no way she'll say no, she would no doubt choose you, if she had to choose between you and you-know-who." Seth, who joined the pack three years ago, gave him a wink and a knowing look. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Oh hey, I've got an idea." Quil smirked. And everyone who had been growing up with Ateara, would told you that Quil's idea equaled to really, really suck idea.

Before Jacob could stopped his moron cousin, Quil had called out for Bella.

"Hey Bells, Jake here wants to have some words with you." _Oh crap, he didn't..._

At the same moment Jacob was struggling between the idea of snapping Quil's neck and the urge to dig a hole and hide.

"Hey buddy, don't say I didn't help you." Jacob was either too angry or mortified, since his girl sent him confused looks, to acknowledge Quil.

Before either of them could react to the situation, both of them were pushed to stand in front of the fire, Jacob by Quil and Seth, Bella by Leah and Embry.

 _Fine, it seems it's now or never,_ "er... babe, honey, sweetheart... er... marry me?" Jacob's face was as red as a tomato when he knelt before Bella, held his mother's ring with his fingers. He slowly raised his eyes to met hers, for fear seeing rejection in her eyes.

"Well I'm definitely not Babe Honey Sweatheart but...," Bella smiled mischievously.

 _Don't say no, please say yes, don't say no, please..._

"Yes."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So this is the last chapter before Epilogue, I had skipped two years since previous chapters, so now Bella's almost 25 and Jacob's 22. I'm now planning to start the next story about either the twins or Embry and Leah (set in the same universe as this story), what do you think? Please tell me in the review or PM~

To **orchidluv** , I thought I had checked all the paragraphs, but I guess I got sloppy sometimes LOL


	13. Epilogue

The wedding was held on Bella's twenty-fifth birthday, at First Beach in La Push. When Bella was walking along the aisle, with her hand held by Charlie in his uniform, all she could see was the handsome man dressed in traditional clothing, standing at the end of aisle. It was Bella's idea that she and Jacob were married in a wedding mixed with Quileute element, which was performed by Billy.

Jacob's best men were Embry and Quil, while Bella's bridesmaids were Leah and Angela, all of them were dressed in Quileute clothing as well. As Charlie gave the hand of her daughter to Jacob, he gave him a stern look and murmured, "take care of my little girl." He received a silent nod from his best friend's only son.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're all here to witness the wedding of Jacob Ephraim Black and Isabella Marie Swan..."

Throughout the ceremony, Bella found herself lost in Jacob's loving eyes, and almost forgot to say her vow until Billy coughed. Bella flushed as Jacob gave her a reassuring smile.

"And here I presented you, Mr. and Mrs. Black, you may kiss your bride."

Jacob immediately scooped his wife in his strong arms and kissed her passionately, while the pack cheered for them.

* * *

It had been almost a year after their wedding, and Jacob was as anxious as the day he proposed at work. This time Embry didn't scold him, as he knew Bella was in her thirty-eighth week pregnancy. Although they had decided to make the baby's gender a surprise, Bella was convinced that she was pregnant with a boy, while Jacob thought it was a girl. All the members of Jacob's pack were betting on the gender of baby as well, for while their enhanced hearing detected only one additional heart beat, they couldn't tell the gender by smell.

Since the baby would probably come out at any time these days, Leah and Rachael had pretty much moved in living with the Blacks. Jacob had built a house for himself and Bella, in the month between his proposal and the wedding with the pack's help, and had added an additional room for their children when he learnt about Bella's pregnancy earlier that year.

Suddenly Jacob's phone rang, and even from a distance, Embry could hear Leah's panic voice shouting, "the water is broken, the baby's coming!"

Giving his best friend an encouraging smile, Embry watched as Jacob running out of the garage to meet his first born.

* * *

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I should never agree to marry you, you stinky mutt!" Bella screamed. "Oh god it hurts!"

"Babe, just do as the doctor said and push," Jacob winced at Bella's strong grip, which would certainly break his wrist if he was not a wolf.

With the last remaining strength, Bella pushed hard and gave birth to "a boy!" The nurse exclaimed.

"William Charlie Black." They had agreed to name their first born after both of their parents few months ago.

After the boy was cleaned, Jacob watched in awe as the nurse gave him his son, who had already opened his eyes and was staring at him. The boy had a pair of brown eyes resembled Bella and Charlie, while the rest of him almost looked like a baby clone of Jacob.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Bella praised as she picked up her son from Jacob's arms.

"Indeed he is." Jacob was still in the shock of realizing he was now a father.

"Wonder how many hearts he will break in Forks or La Push when he's older," then Bella remembered something, "oh and I guess that means you lose your bet to Leah?"

"Well almost the whole pack are now owing money to Leah, Embry and Seth, they're just getting lucky though," Jacob then poked his son's chest with his finger, who giggled in response, "already cost your poor old man money, aren't you?"

"Stop that, don't blame Willie when it was your stupidity that make you losing money," Bella chuckled.

"Willie?"

"Well I was thinking since his name is a combination of both of our dads, why not the nickname?"

"So we're now calling him Willie, huh?" Jacob grinned, "welcome to the family, Willie."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So this is it, the Epilogue of _Two Boys, One Girls_! As I promised in the last chapter, there would be sequels featuring other characters. I'm taking **Filipinagirl04** 's suggestion, and writing a story about Embry and Leah, it'll be called _Two Brothers, One Father_ , so you may start guesting who the third protagonist would be LOL

Here's the draft of the summery:

(Twilight AU) Growing up as an outsider in La Push, Embry found himself more than a bastard of unnamed Quileute man after the day he turned sixteen. ExL eventually.


End file.
